More than a mere essay
by ashke-babe
Summary: Yugi wants Yami to simply be his friend. Yami simply wants Yugi. Simple right? What happens when they are thrown together to write a school essay?
1. Just The Way It Is

Yugi wants Yami to simply be his friend. Yami simply wants Yugi. Simple right? What happens when they are thrown together to write a school essay?

* * *

Yami sat at the back of the classroom, watching as his classmates filled up the room with games and idle chatter. He watched, waiting for one particular classmate to come. He waited and waited, getting more impatient as each minute passed. The final bell rang for class as their teacher entered the room, setting her books on the desk. She started the lesson with a loud whistle to call in everyone's attention, yet Yami still watched the door waiting, growing worried and impatient.

As the teacher explained what their task would be that day, everyone got to work, whispering and giggling among themselves. Yami pulled out the research he'd collected the night before. His face showed indifference and slight boredom, yet inside he was starting to fume. What the hell is keeping him? It is not like him to keep me waiting like this. Yami slammed his fist down on the table a second before the class room door swung open.

Yugi came sliding to a stop just inside the door. He stood with his bag hanging slightly off his shoulder, his clothes were twisted under the strap and looked like he'd found them rolled into a very tight ball. His face was flushed and he was panting. He looked up at the teacher, apologising for his lateness and disruption of the classes work, before heading to his seat in front of Yami. As he walked up the aisle he saw Yami glaring at him and quickly turned his head away, causing him to almost trip over a bag left next to someone's desk.

Yugi sat down,pulling his books out of his bag. As he lowered his head to start work he could feel YamiÕs gaze burning into his back, making him shift uncomfortably in his seat. He sighed, as he picked his pen up and started writing, ignoring the quiet chatter of his peers around him. His mind started to wander although the pen in his hand still moved. He wondered when Yami started hating him, he tried to think of a time that Yami didn't ignore him and stare at him with those blood red eyes that pierce him as if they were daggers'. He could think of no time it wasn't how it was now. He sighed again. All I want is for him to like me, to want to be my friend. As he thought that, he remembered something his Grandfather always said to him, "Be careful what you wish for, you just might get it." He felt a pleasant shiver of anticipation run down his spine.


	2. Plans and Ponderings

Yugi wants Yami to simply be his friend. Yami simply wants Yugi. Simple right? What happens when they are thrown together to write a school essay?

* * *

The next day in class the teacher started the class with a unexpected announcement.

Okay class, Now that you have all researched the topic sufficiently, I will be putting you into pairs to collaborate and polish up your essays."

A groan went up from most of the class. Only quiet Yugi and the brooding Yami didn't seem to mind. In fact Yami was smirking slightly. -: Hmmm she finally found a way to make group work effective. Now no one can say they've done it all. :-

"The reason I had you all research and take your own notes is that now you all will be contributing to the finished work. Let's not forget what happened last time you lazy lot did a group assignment, Only Yugi's group and Yami's group handed anything in. And I'm damn sure that those two were the only one's that did anything. Alright Now I'll read your partnerships out. No they can not be changed, no excuses. Does everyone understand?"

"Yes miss" came the combined reply from the class.

"Good, Jou your with Duke, Malik with Marik, Bakura with Ryou, Yugi," Yugi looked up at the teacher, "with Yami." Yugi spun around in his seat and stared at Yami, wide eyed. He took a deep breath and smiled weakly at Yami. Yami in return raised an eyebrow and smirked at him. He gulped and tuned back into what the teacher was saying behind him. "So with that said, I expect you to meet up together outside class time." The bell for end of class rang, "Well have a nice day , See you tomorrow and remember one week is only seven days, don't procrastinate." She sighed as the last students left the classroom. -: Hopefully this time I won't be given bundles of blank paper with the excuse it is written in invisible marker. :-

Yugi sat in his usual spot on top of the wall. It was the perfect place to seat without people noticing you. He was thinking about his study partner, Yami. : Maybe I can just get all his notes and type then up with mine, then I'd only need to see him in class. But then again he might not want me to take his notes. There is going to be things he thinks are important to include that I'd probably leave out.

"Yugi"

Yugi lost his balance on the wall as he heard someone call him from behind. As he started falling he felt strong arms wrap around him, catching his fall before he hit the ground. The person lowed him down until they both sat on the ground, the persons arms still holding Yugi's slight form. As he looked up into the deep red of Yami's eyes, they do longer seemed so scary. They even seemed to hold concern.

"Sorry Yugi, I didn't mean to startle you, I was just coming to talk to you about the essay. Would you be free to meet this afternoon.?"

Yugi pulled his gaze away from Yami's eyes and looked at the ground blushing. "Ah yeah, I'm free. Do you want to go to my place or yours?" Yami raised his eyebrow, smirking again, which only made Yugi blush more.

"My place is closer, then you can continue home once we're finished."

-: How does Yami know where I live:- Yugi asked himself. "I've gone int your shop a couple of times, in case you were wondering how I knoew where you lived."Yami supplied for him. "Ah of course. Yeah your place sounds good. Meet at front gates end of classes?"

"Sure, I'll see you then" Now Yugi looked down and noticed that Yami was stil holding him. He felt a heat flood his body and his face turn beet red again. He looked up at Yami. Yami chuckled; he stood up holding his hand out to help Yugi up as well.

"Ah thanks.. Ah well I'll see you later then..." Yugi blushed again then walked away in a daze.

Yami watched Yugi as he walked away, Yugi suddenly swerved just before he walked into a tree. Yami chuckled again.-: This is going to be an interesting week:- He thought to himself.


	3. And The Essay Begins

Yugi wants Yami to simply be his friend. Yami simply wants Yugi. Simple right? What happens when they are thrown together to write a school essay?

* * *

Yami stood waiting for Yugi to make his way out of the mass of people descending from the school's front steps. He saw Yugi coming towards him, his trio coloured hair bobbing up and down as he walked. He pushed his way out from amongst the crowd of students. Yami pushed himself off the wall he'd been leaning on. "You ready to go, Yugi?"

"Yeah, let's get this essay on the road." Yami stared at Yugi who had pumped his fist in the air. Yugi looked up at his hand above his head, blushed and dropped it to his side again. The corners of Yami's mouth turned up into a smile. He raised an eyebrow turned and started walking down the street. Yugi, realizing his study buddy was leaving ran to catch up.:- Why do I keep saying and doing such stupid things. No wonder Yami thinks I'm a moron.:-

-: Yugi is so cute to watch. How does he manage to say and do so many cute things in one day? It just amazes me.:-

Yugi looked at the house Yami lived in, it was huge. It looked like Yami was rich. "Wow your parents must earn heaps of money to afford this." Yugi blushed as Yami turned to look at him. "Yeah they earn heaps. They are never home though. So it's usually just me here. Where do you want to work, the kitchen, lounge or my room? My room's got a computer in it, so we can put our ideas straight into a word document."

"Ah, your room sounds good. I've done about 4 pages of notes. I hope it's not too much."

"Nah, that's fine, I've done 5 pages. We'll probably find we've got similar information so we'll be able to condense it into the maximum three pages."

Yami led Yugi up stairs to his room. In the middle of the large room was a Queen size bed. The sheets looked to be silk, in a blood red colour. There was also a two seater couch also blood red of spilt wine, siting in the far corner. Next to the door was the computer with scanner, fax, and printer included.

Yugi turned to find Yami lunging across the middle of the bed with his notes and research books in an organised mess around him. Yami motioned for Yugi to join him on the bed. Yugi pulled his back pack off his shoulder and started taking out his notes. "I thought that maybe we could exchange notes and see what think of each others ideas." Yugi stood at the edge of the bed holding his notes out to Yami. Yami reached his arm out to take the notes, instead grasping Yugi's elfin wrist and yanking him onto the bed. Yugi's mouth opened into an 'Oh'of surprise before his face turned redder than the bed he lay on. "you're really going to have to work on hiding your embarrassment better. No wonder people poke fun at you so much." Yami ran a finger down Yugi's recovering check. As soon as his finger made contact he could feel Yugi's face heating up again under his gentle caress. Yami chuckled. -: this is going to be so much fun:-

-: Oh my god, Oh my god, what do I do…:-

"Ahh, so here are my notes." Yugi put the notes up in between Yami and himself.

"Ok let's see what you've got" Yami reached up and took the notes from Yugi. Lying down on his back, he started reading Yugi's work. He could feel Yugi watching him from where he knelt on the bed a foot or so away.

Yugi watched in fascination as Yami lay down to read his notes. Yami's shirt slipped up exposing smooth skin beneath. Yugi's eyes moved down to Yami's Leather pants. )They fit him like a glove, a very sexy leather glove.-: I wonder how he manages to get into them. I can't even see a zipper on it anywhere.:- His glance skimmed over the bulge in Yami's pants and he suddenly became aware that he was checking Yami out.-: oh bugger, did Yami notice. I hope he didn't.:- Yugi picked up one of the papers beside him and started reading. -: Wow, Yami has really done a great job with his researching. I'm glad I was partnered with him.:-

"This is really good Yugi. Now let's try putting it onto the computer. From there we can add and delete whatever we need to. I'd say we should have this finished in three days max, what do you think?"

"Ah, yeah sounds great but would I be able to use the bathroom first?"

"Through that door to the right. I'll start typing these notes."

When Yugi returned from the bathroom, Yami had typed in the first page of his notes.

"Gosh, you're a fast typer. I could never learn to touch type. I couldn't help myself from peeking at the keyboard. So what did you want me to do while you're typing?"

"If you could go through my notes and cross off everything we have already got in your notes. Then I'll type it up onto the computer. We might leave the rest till tomorrow. Then on Thursday we can format it and fix any thing that needs it."

Later

Yami stood at his front door, watching Yugi as he walked down the pathway from the house, as he got to the street he turned back to wave at Yami. Yami closed the door and made his way back up to his bedroom. He fell back onto the bed, hand under his head, staring up at the ceiling. -: Oh my, that **was** fun. I'm going to have to be careful though, what I say to him as he gets embarrassed so easily.:-

Yugi walked up to his bedroom and lay back on his bed. Thinking about that afternoon.-: I think that went well. We got heaps of work done and Yami was right we do have similar ideas. I don't think Yami was too worried about all the stupid things I said. He seemed pretty friendly. Maybe he would like to hang out with me sometime, when we're not working on this essay.:-

* * *

Thanks to:

Miami-chan, Koishii No Tenshi, Strega, Kyo lover with little sanity, Roguex1979, yamiyugi23, LavenderStorm

Your reviews were great. I apologise to some of you for the wait,(over two years) yeeps. Funny story though, I came across this story and reviewed it. So in effect I was telling myself that I loved it and couldn't wait for the next chapter. How dopey of me. Oh well, I've pleased my fans and myself now.

Keep reviewing. Tell me where you think I can take this story, all opinions welcome.


End file.
